ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Attack!
Final Attack! is the ninth episode of Dragon Ball SW. It is also the last episode of the Vanirtus Saga. Vanirtus: G...ghr..you b..bastard! Vanirtus uses the energy he has left to fly up to the air. Goran: How are you still alive? You're cut in half! Vanirtus: Don't underestimate me! I'm not some weakling, who dies after a injury like this! DIE!!! Vanirtus shoots Chaos Blasts towards Goran, but he blocks them all with one hand. Vanirtus: Grrr... I will not be defeated!!!!! Vanirtus charges a Death Bomb, that is half the size when he used it first. Then Vanirtus throws at to Goran. Goran: *thinking* How is he able to charge that ball so big, even when his body is cut in half? Goran charges a Golden Kamehameha and fires it towards the Death Bomb. Goran adds a little more energy to the Kamehameha and the blast destroys the ball easily. Vanirtus:'' W...wha......NOOOOOOO!!!'' The Kamehameha hits Vanirtus, destroying him. Goran: Finally! He is dead!.... But I've got a another problem, which is the Earth itself! It is going to explode soon and the Dragon Balls are gone!! What do I do!? He then suddenly realizes, that there are Dragon Balls on Namek too. Goran: Wait a minute! There are Dragon Balls too on Namek!, but how do I get there!? The Earth is going in explode in about 1 hour!... wait, maybe Dende can help me!! Goran flies to the lookout as fast as he can. As he flies there, he sees an old Dende. Goran: Dende! Do you know how to get to Namek in less then a hour?! Dende:'' I'm afraid I don't know.....but I can revive the Dragon Balls...'' Goran: Woah! that's fantastic! Dende: ...But reviving the Dragon Balls will cost my life to do that..... Goran'':...Damn it... I guess there is no other way.....'' Dende: After this is all over, go to Namek and select a new guardian. Goran: Ok! I will do that Dende then uses all of his energy to revive the Dragon Balls. Before he dies, he calls out the dragon. Shenron: What is your wish, mortal? Dende: I wish that the earth would be normal again and all of its inhabitants would come back to life! Shenron: Your wish is granted... Then, the dragon disappears and Dende dies. The Earth turns back to normal and everyone is revived. Meanwhile, on the battlefield...... Goten.jr: W...what happened? Am I dead? I thought I was cut in half.... Lagarus: It looks like we are revived... Goran then flies to the battlefield and lands in front of the tree fighters. Lagarus:'' Whoa! You achieved Super Saiyan 3. That must mean Vanirtus is dead...'' Goran: Yeah, he is dead and now peace is restored! They all fly back home. Lagarus starts to train, because Goran became Super Saiyan 3. But another threat lurks in space. ???: Sir! Do we need to send our team? ??? 2: No, we wait until he is born.... '' '''THE END' Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories